


En tu regazo

by Lirianis



Series: En tu regazo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: Harry fantasea con estar un día entero en el regazo de su profesor.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: En tu regazo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814164
Kudos: 7





	En tu regazo

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en Slasheaven en abril de 2008.
> 
> Publicado en AO3 con mínimas correcciones en julio de 2020.

Me encanta cuando estamos así, los dos solos, yo sentado en tu regazo y tú acariciándome la espalda. A veces aún no me creo que pueda disfrutar tanto de tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, pero en estos momentos daría lo que fuese por pasar contigo todo el día.

Sería divertido, ¿no crees? Entrar una mañana en el gran comedor y sentarte en tu sitio de siempre en la mesa de los profesores, pero esta vez conmigo sobre tus rodillas, y actuar como si no pasase nada extraño. Creo que a Dumbledore le daríamos un ataque.

Y luego te seguiría al aula de pociones, y tú serías feliz quitando puntos a diestro y siniestro porque todos estarían tan asombrados mirándonos que nadie conseguiría hacer bien su poción.

Y entonces Hermione y Ron vendrían exigiendo explicaciones, y yo les confesaría que llevo casi un año escabulléndome del dormitorio por las noches para encontrarme contigo.

Y cuando en la cena todos siguiesen mirándonos como a bichos raros, yo alzaría la cabeza y te daría un beso en la punta de la nariz como hago siempre, y a ti se te quedaría esa cara de embobado que tanto me gusta.

Y sólo entonces los demás comprenderían por fin lo que pasa, que estoy enamorado de ti y que tú también me quieres.

Pero claro, eso de momento no es más que una fantasía. Al menos hasta que encuentre la forma de decirte sin que me mates que ese gato negro que se cuela en tu despacho todas las noches es en realidad mi forma de animago, claro.


End file.
